This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When a new or replacement thermostat is installed for use in a climate control system, an installer connects wiring of the thermostat with wiring of the climate control system. A wide variety of thermostats are available, some of which are capable of wireless communication with a user's computer network.